


Of Drama and Dancers

by Rachelshy



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelshy/pseuds/Rachelshy
Summary: After a mishap with a portal, Leotard (Lea) and Evil Leotard (Eva) are stuck in the last place they hoped. What happens when they run into a few old faces, and a few new ones?
Relationships: Yin-Yang/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Of Drama and Dancers

**”** WOO HOO!” Lea hadn’t been expecting to be thrown out of a portal, yet here she was. She was on the end of a row of seats, surrounded by people she hadn’t thought to talk to. All she knows..

**_‘Holy FUCK that was a stupid move.’_**

_‘Eva, not the time.’_

Yes, this Leotard has another person inside of her head. Evil Leotard, more commonly known as Eva, has been stuck with her for as long as she could remember. A quiet sigh emitted from Lea, as she frowned. Eva continued, despite what Lea said.

**_‘So, where the hell did you bring us this time?’_**

_‘I… That wasn’t me. One second we’re at home, the next- here.’_

Eva was clearly confused, and Lea was sure of it.

**_‘How was that NOT you? You’re the only one with a remote.’_**

_‘That’s what I thought, too… Maybe someone else has one?’_

**_‘Who in their right mind would- wait wait wait. Test Bitch is here?’_**

Eva was right- Test Tube, or Test Bitch as Eva called her, was behind the camera, filming. Well, that explains a lot.

_‘Oh gosh, she is. Why am I back here? If I’m back here does that mean that-‘_

**_‘Shut up. We don’t know if this is the exact universe, there’s several. But if she says anything- we’ll know if we’re back or not.’_**

Lea heard a collective gasp from around her, but she didn’t pay any mind to it. She was more focused on the tube behind the camera. They made eye contact, and Test Tube’s eyes widened slightly. Neither could say anything, mainly because the camera was rolling, But Lea knew. They needed to talk, ASAP.

One long episode of… whatever this was later, Lea was stopped by Test Tube before being able to go back through the portal.

_‘Just as I thought…’_

**_‘So we’re back? This is bullshit.’_**

“Golly, I’m sorry for bringing you here, but Fan needed an audience, and-“ Test Tube started, but got interrupted before she could finish.

**“Cut the crap.”** Eva piped in before Lea could even think about speaking. **“You brought us back. You SAID YOU WOULDN’T!”** Eva’s voice raised, catching the attention of both Trophy and Fan.

“Woah woah woah- what’s going on? Why did you keep one of the audience members?” Fan walked up to Test Tube, then continued. “And why is she yelling?”

Trophy watched this go down, smirking. “Eh, she’s feisty. Can’t blame ‘er though, anyone would be after sitting around watching this.”

Eva glared at Trophy.

Test Tube looked over to Fan, ignoring Trophy. “Well, I’ve met her once before, and thought it would be good to.. talk?” An awkward grin arose on Test Tube's face.

**“Talk? TALK?! The only thing you did was stab us in the back!”** Eva was seething. She kicked Test Tube’s hand, and the portal remote went flying.

Test Tube and Fan watched in horror as the remote shattered on impact with the ground. The portal closed, and Eva paused. **“...Fuck.”**

  
  



End file.
